Historia de una canción
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot. "Sólo espero que estés bien allá. Espero que no haga frío, porque odias el frío. Espero que veas mi foto de vez en cuando para que no te olvides que yo estoy aquí, esperándote. Porque yo aún recuerdo ese par de cervezas, mi cuarto y tu voz ronca en mi oído." Taito.


Hace siglos que no escribía algo de Taito! Esta historia tiene su origen en un capítulo de Big Bang Theory y en el fic "Iguales de datos, diferentes mundos" de Mi Koushiro Yamato (pueden pasar a leerla, es muy buena); aunque realmente no tiene nada que ver, sólo me dio una idea.

Y bueno, por si quedan dudas, este fic es yaoi, así que están advertidos.

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece.

**Historia de una canción.**

_- ¿Para mañana?_

_El rubio asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, mirándolo desde el perfil de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el suéter negro. Él dejó escapar un bufido de molestia y se tiró sobre la mullida cama, con los brazos abiertos._

_- Esta bien.- Dijo después de admirar el techo unos instantes.- Pero te advierto que será una larga noche._

_- Vengo preparado.- Contestó el otro, sacando varios discos de la mochila que traía al hombro y mostrando un paquete de cervezas, recién salidas del refrigerador. Taichi simplemente sonrió, intercambiando un par de miradas._

El moreno despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza, igual que llevaba sucediendo desde casi un mes. Miró con frustración los números rojos que inundaban la penumbra de la habitación: faltaba más de una hora para que se activara la alarma, pero sabía que no podría volver a dormir. Así, se puso en pie, tratando de olvidarse de la tibieza que las sábanas le ofrecían. A su lado, la cama seguía perfectamente hecha.

Se metió rápidamente en la ducha, para darse un baño caliente y relajar los músculos del cuello que amenazaban con separarse de su cuerpo. Otra vez había soñado, igual que todas las noches anteriores; pero, más que sueños, eran recuerdos que se empeñaban en regresar y seguir atormentándolo. Tai cerró los ojos, permitiendo el agua correr por su espalda, deseando poder dejar de pensar en él aunque fuera un instante, pero maldiciéndose al segundo después por semejante idea. Aún no estaba listo, quizás nunca lo estuviera.

"Si tan sólo estuvieras aquí", pensó al mirarse en el espejo y ver que había perdido unos cuantos kilos, "no, seguramente te burlarías ahora mismo de mí", añadió al recordar que era el rubio el que siempre había tenido una constitución demasiado delgada, casi frágil.

_- Es un poco cliché.- Comentó Yamato, observando la lista de temas que podían servir para la canción.- Quiero algo más... real.- Añadió pensativo, dándole un largo trago a su cerveza y dejando la botella colgar de sus dedos. _

_El moreno se pasó una mano por el cabello recién cortado, mordiéndose los labios. Tener ahí, frente a él, a su mejor amigo, semiborracho, pensando en canciones de amor que escribir y con el bajo a un lado no ayudaba a su cordura... pero se veía tan endemoniadamente bien que podía estar así toda la noche._

_- ¿Real?- Preguntó abstraído, escuchando a medias la voz del otro, pero sin perder detalle del brillo inusual en esos ojos azules._

Se vistió casi con inercia, abotonándose la camisa negra sin siquiera mirar, no hacía falta. Luego tomó una rebanada de pan y recogió su maletín para irse a trabajar. Iba abriendo la puerta cuando la intensidad del recuerdo lo hizo regresar y buscar el condenado aparato que llevaba ignorando por más de tres semanas: un reproductor musical que Yamato le había regalado hacía un tiempo. Buscó la canción hasta dar con ella y puso el volumen en lo que él considero aceptable antes de salir caminando hacia la oficina, de cualquier manera tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar e incluso detenerse por un café.

La canción retumbaba en sus oídos mientras avanzaba por las calles parcialmente desiertas, el frío calando en sus manos y el maletín moviéndose a su paso. Las pocas personas que emprendían su camino desviaban la mirada para observar el joven funcionario demacrado y delgado que iba tarareando una canción desconocida. Desconocida para muchos, recordada por algunos otros después de tantos años, escrita en parte por él. Escrita para él.

_Los largos y blancos dedos se detuvieron momentáneamente, dejando lápiz y papel de lado, para volver a moverse hasta topar con los otros, más morenos. _

_- Como tú.- Susurró el músico, los zafiros clavados en la mirada chocolate. Tai observó aquellos dedos prácticamente danzando entre los suyos, acariciando y despertando esas sensaciones que él tanto se empeñaba en callar.- Cómo nosotros._

_- Yama..._

Había sido su elección, después de todo. Yamato había decido estudiar algo demasiado peligroso y arriesgado en lo que pocos locos lograban matricularse, mientras él se moría de miedo. El moreno se burló de sí mismo al pensar que dirían los demás al saber que él, el portador del valor, tenía miedo de que algo pudiera pasarle al otro. Pero lo tenía, y aún así no dijo nada, dispuesto a aceptar y apoyarlo en lo que fuera necesario; acompañarlo en las noches de desvelo y rogar porque estuviera bien en cada misión que pasaba. A pesar de que fuera un jodido egoísta con un asco de carrera. A pesar de que estuviera feliz en lo alto, en medio de la nada, mientras él perdía horas y horas de sueño y días de apetito. "Jodido egoísta", pensó. Pero, incluso así, lo amaba. Probablemente demasiado.

La canción se terminó para volver a empezar, porque ya no podía dejar de escucharla. Los recuerdos de esa noche, y de muchas otras, agolpándose en su cabeza para impedirle pensar con claridad. Su humor gris azulado y los zapatos un tanto mojados por la nieve, con una sonrisa fingida estampada en su rostro triste.

"Sólo espero que estés bien allá. Espero que no haga frío, porque odias el frío. Espero que veas mi foto de vez en cuando para que no te olvides que yo estoy aquí, esperándote. Espero que puedas peinar tu cabello con cuidado, para poder despeinarlo a tu regreso."

_Cuando se dio cuenta, el rubio estaba a centímetros de él. Sus mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol y sus manos apoyándose deliberadamente en la cama. Tai aspiró una vez más el aroma, ligeramente mareado, para abrir los ojos y cerrar la distancia._

_"Mejores amigos", le recordaba su mente. "Tonterías" respondía su cuerpo, mientras sus labios se mojaban en el sabor a cerveza y a canción; mientras sus manos se perdían en el sedoso cabello que, de otra manera, no se atreverían a tocar; mientras sus pensamientos se esfumaban, mezclándose con el viento que entraba por la ventana._

Le había gustado desde el principio, lo sabía; pero recién esa noche sus esperanzas habían cobrado forma física, plasmándose en un papel arrugado lleno de garabatos escritos con desesperación. Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, preocupándose por su salud mental.

Y se preocupaba, porque hacía casi un mes que no tenía noticias de él. Los mensajes seguían sin contestación y las cartas se habían quedado perdidas en algún lugar al que él no podía llegar. Así que se aferraba a los recuerdos esperando que la misión terminara bien, que el viaje llegara a su fin y el rubio, su rubio, regresara a su lado. Que el sentimiento no fuera a difuminarse entre las estrellas y que el otro, al dormirse, soñara como él lo hacía.

_- Terminamos.- Suspiró Yamato, dejando el lápiz en la mesita de noche para darle un último vistazo a la hoja que tenía en la mano._

_Taichi aprovechó para arrebatársela y leer rápidamente, sonriendo al pensar que él había ayudado aunque fuera un poco. - Al menos serví de inspiración.- Bromeó._

_- Hiciste mucho más que eso.- Corrigió el otro, tomando el bajo en sus manos y empezando a tocar. Tai cerró los ojos al tiempo que la música tomaba forma en los labios ajenos._

El diplomático siguió caminando, para darse cuenta que hacía tiempo había dejado sus oficinas atrás pero, por primera vez, no le importó. No le importó llegar tarde o, en dado caso, no aparecer en todo el día. Sencillamente quería estar solo para no pensar, así que siguió andando con rumbo desconocido hasta que sus pies lo llevaron a un parque prácticamente vacío.

Sin apuro ni preocupación, Taichi se dejó caer en el césped, para apoyarse contra el árbol más cercano, sintiendo el verde pasto bajo sus piernas y la suave brisa chocando contra su cara. La música seguía sonando en su cabeza.

"Esa vez no lo dejé terminar", recordó, llevándose los dedos a los labios de manera semiconsciente. Esa vez, al escuchar la grave pero tersa voz de Yamato al entonar el coro de la canción, su canción, se había abalanzado contra él para terminar ambos en el piso, olvidando el estrépito del instrumento al chocar contra las duras losas de la habitación. Y lo había besado, otra vez.

"Y seguirían muchas", pensó. Sus ojos fijos en un punto en medio del cielo azul. No del azul zafiro que prefería, sino de uno claro y triste, melancólico.

- Te extraño.- Soltó, más para sí que para nadie más. Y al hacerlo, el nudo que sentía en el estómago se rompió en mil pedazos, permitiendo a las lágrimas salir, rodar por sus mejillas y perderse en el cuello de la camisa.-Mucho.

Y es que, le dolía. Era una herida todavía fresca, que tardaría mucho en sanar. Le dolía pero tenía que aceptarlo de una vez por todas, en lugar de seguir negándolo como lo había estado haciendo desde hacía un mes, desde que había recibido esa llamada y luego esa extraña visita en la puerta de su casa. Yamato, su Yamato, no iba a regresar. No iba a contestar mensajes, ni llegaría con cientos de anécdotas por contar, ni lo abrazaría en medio de la noche después de una larga ausencia, sólo para asegurarle que era real. No escucharía de nuevo su voz ni se molestaría por sentir esos pies fríos jugando con los suyos. No volvería a besarlo ni a hacerle el amor hasta desfallecer. Yamato no iba a regresar.

- Me gustaría saber si puedes escuchar nuestra canción haya en donde estás.- Preguntó, con la voz en hilo y el corazón roto. Se preguntó si acaso el rubio podría recordar lo mismo que él cuando la escuchaba: un par de cervezas, su cuarto y su voz ronca en el oído.

Un poco después, una brisa mucho más fuerte le revolvió el cabello.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Sí, lo sé; un final un tanto triste. Aún así espero les haya gustado.

Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer!


End file.
